Un Día Loco En Secundaria
by Sheila-Sama
Summary: Hola amigos,soy sheila mancilla,y hoy les presento un nuevo cuento llamado,'un día loco en secundaria'. ok,espero que los menores de 15 años,no lean este cuento por que tiene vocabularios no adecuados para todo público. ok,nos vemos pronto.


Un Día Loco En Secundaria

(Nota del Escritor: hola amigos,mi nombre es sheila mancilla,y les quiero presentar una historia muy graciosa,pero algo loca que el publico menor no lo deba leer hasta los 15 años. Se llama ''un día loco en secundaria'',este cuento,se trata de las aventuras de sheila,o sea yo,que cada vez que entra a la oficina de la directora,ella siempre termina acosada,tanto sexual que violentamente por la directora del liceo. Bueno,espero que les haya disfrutado de este cuento y les agradezco de vuestra compañia.)

en un día viernes en el liceo bachillerato,sheila estaba repasando los apuntes de la clase de geografía de 6to año.

De repente,llegó el profesor de geografía con la misma alegría de siempre,pero hubo un contratiempo. Él olvidó el mapamundi (planisferio) en su casa. -buenos días alumnos,como están todos? Repasando para el escrito del próximo viernes,no es así?- como el profesor de geografía,a veces no se da cuenta de olvidar algo,él por fin se dio cuenta de que olvido el mapamundi en su casa. -oh dios mio,olvide por completo del planisferio,disculpen alumnos mios,alguno de ustedes pueden ir por el planisferio en caso de emergencia?- mientras tanto,sheila seguía repasando los apuntes de geografía en su cuadernola. -mancilla?- sheila dejo la cuadernola por un segundo y miró atentamente al profesor. -se una buena muchacha y ve por el planisferio de emergencias,puedes hacerlo?- y sheila respondió. -sí señor profesor,de inmediato y con muchísimo gusto.-

sheila se fue del salón de clase,hacia la oficina de la adscrita y le pregunta a la adscrita que es mujer.

-disculpe señora adscrita,me puede decir en donde está el planisferio de emergencia para geografía? Lo que pasa es que el profesor de geografía de olvidó del otro planisferio en su casa y...- y la adscrita del liceo,le responde. -el planisferio de emergencias,esta dentro de la oficina de la directora.- sheila empezó a temblar de miedo y empezó a tartamudear de a poco. -gra-gra-gracias señora adscrita.- sheila empezó a correr hacia la oficina de la directora,abrió lentamente la puerta de esa oficina y miró por ambos lados. Luego,sheila empezó a suspirar de alivio. -la directora no está,espero que no me atrape con sus manos de violadora sexual,porqué si no,me va a dar un ataque...suerte que tengo mi celular para llamar a mis padres,para ese tipo de emergencias.- ella entró a la oficina de la directora,empezó a ver donde está el planisferio de emergencias,y lo encontró,justo en donde está arriba del escritorio. -lotería,está justo arriba del escritorio.- sheila tomó el planisferio de emergencia,todo fue una misión bien fácil para ella. -bueno,creo que es hora de regresar a la clase de geografía.- con una alegría mutua,sheila se va de la oficina de la directora,con el planisferio de emergencias. Pero hubo un contratiempo,y esta vez,para ella. -MANCILLA,QUE ESTAS HACIENDO EN MI OFICINA?!- era la voz de la directora del liceo,y sheila empieza a temblar de miedo. -señora directora,es usted?- la directora salió del placard del su oficina,pero en ropa interior tipo erótico de color rojo y con un látigo. -a la verga,la directora está en ropa interior y tiene un látigo!.- sheila empezó a correr por toda la oficina y la directora empezó a perseguirla. -como hago para librarme de ella?- mientras que sheila seguía corriendo,ella tuvo una idea. -ya sé,tengo una idea.- ella utilizó el planisferio de emergencias para golpear la cabeza a la directora. -tomá,pedazo de violadora!- sheila lanzó el planisferio de emergencias hacia la cabeza de la directora,pero a ella,no le hizo nada. -que hija de la verga,no la hizo daño!- sheila abre la puerta de la oficina de la directora,pero la misma directora,le disparo la mano izquierda con el revolver. -ay,puta madre,señora directora,me disparó en la mano.- y la directora,le responde con una sonrisa sadica. -ahora te jodes,mi precioso bombon de chocolate,sabes que no te podes huir tan fácilmente de mí.- sheila,le pregunta. -y que es lo que me va a hacer,señora directora?- y la directora,le responde. -ES LA HORA DEL FAAAAAAAP!- pero luego,sheila se despertó de la cama,pero asustada. Ella tenía la camiseta de la selección uruguaya de fúbol N° 5,pantalón de color negro,y unos calcetines blancos. Ella suspiro de alivio y empezó a sonreir. -uff,suerte que era una pesadilla.-

y finalmente,aparece la directora al lado de la cama de sheila. -LAS PELOTAS,MANCILLA!-

sheila empezó a gritar de miedo,y la directora la atrapó en la cama de ella.

FIN

(Nota Del Escritor: la directora de ese liceo,tenía casi 80 años,ella no es como los directores de las escuelas,liceos y universidades. Sino que es la directora más loca y desquiciada del mundo entero. Ella es violenta con los estudiantes,profesores y adscritos,pero loca de sexo con sheila (o sea yo) )


End file.
